


Seeing Red

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny sees red at Regulus's confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

Ginny pushed her stray hair away from her face, and set her eyes fully upon the man in front of her. He was looking up expecting her to do something other than stare at him.

  
“Say something, please.” Regulus pleaded.

  
Ginny shook her head afraid to open her mouth in case she screamed at him. She knew it would hurt him more if she said nothing, and he would deserve it for hurting her.

  
“I’m sorry Ginny, I shouldn’t have done it. She meant nothing to me.”

  
Ginny had managed to keep calm up until this point as she saw red.

  
“Didn’t mean anything? You ruined our whole relationship over a cheap tart?” she spat with venom.

  
He stood silently and Ginny took it as a yes.

  
“If you had done it because you loved her then I could accept it. I would still have been devastated, but I may have been able to forgive you. Not now though. I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.” Ginny said apparating out not bothering to pack her belongings.

  
  



End file.
